Amiba (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Amiba is a practitioner of Nanto Seiken who eventually left and learned Hokuto Shinken. One day, he met an injured man and tried to heal him by hitting one of his pressure points, however, he hit the wrong pressure point which caused him pain and Toki pushed Amiba away before healing the injured man. Amiba got angry that someone showed him up and hit his face and decided to take Toki's name and appearance so that he could ruin Toki's good name while learning more about Hokuto Shinken for Raoh. Amiba fought against Kenshiro who made him walk backwards off of a building. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, Higher with Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū Name: Amiba Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 20's Classification: Nanto Seiken practitioner, Raoh's Minion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Has stated to master several martial arts and has learned both Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken), Air Manipulation (As a Nanto Seiken practitioner, Amiba can use air pressure and chi to cut up his opponent), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Puppetry, Status Effect Inducement (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Statistics Amplification (Can hit the pressure points of others to give them superhuman strength or he can hit his own pressure points to increase his own strength), Stealth Mastery (Managed to disguise himself as Toki which was so convincing that Kenshiro thought it was Toki), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Held his own against Kenshiro before he powered up), Higher with Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro before he powered up), Higher with Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level, Higher with Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū Durability: At least Country Level (Can survive hits from Kenshiro), Higher with Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Doesn't know about all of the pressure points which leads to him making severe mistakes Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Amiba is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. It is unknown how effective Amiba is with Nanto Seiken due to the fact that he has only used one technique on-screen which Kenshiro dodged. ** Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku (Hawk Talon Triangle Kick): Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku is a technique where Amiba jumps from a wall and kicks the opponent. ** Yōsō Ranbu Sho (Frenzied Hawk Talon Palm): Yōsō Ranbu Sho is a technique where Amiba rushes the opponent while slashing them with his hands. * Amiba-ryū Hokuto Shinken/Hokuda Shinken: Hokuda Shinken is a version of Hokuto Shinken that Amiba created based on his observations of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuda Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. Hokuda Shinken appears to be a slower and less effective version of Hokuto Shinken with only a few moves that Amiba created himself which allow Amiba to experiment on his opponent. ** You're my test Subject!: You're my test Subject is a technique where Amiba strikes a pressure point on the opponent's chest which paralyzes them before he rapidly strikes pressure points all over the opponent's body which causes severe pain. ** Amiba-ryū Hyakuretsu Ken (Amiba-Style Hundred Crack Fist): Amiba-ryū Hyakuretsu Ken is a technique where Amiba rapidly punches the opponent one hundred times before launching a cross-shaped wave of chi at the opponent. ** Hikō Gekishinkō (Vital Point Rupturing Blow): Hikō Gekishinkō is a technique where Amiba hits two pressure points on the back of the opponent's shoulders which causes the opponent to have a heart attack and their body to explode which damages all opponents around the opponent. ** Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū (Amiba-Style Art of Dragon's Breathing): Amiba-ryū Tenryū Kokyū is a technique where Amiba hits two of the pressure points on the side of his body to buff up his body to increase his power. The downside of this ability is that it makes it harder for Amiba to hit pressure points and this technique may cause Amiba's hands to explode. * Pressure Points: Amiba can hit different pressure points across the human body to cause different effects. ** Gekishinkō: By hitting the Gekishinkō pressure point, Amiba can increase the bpm of his opponent's heart which eventually makes it explode. ** Sen-yō: By hitting the Sen-yō pressure point, Amiba can paralyze his opponent making them unable to move. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6